The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the supply of fuel to selected cylinders of all of and the operation of inlet and exhaust valves of the selected cylinders of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine.
A known apparatus for controlling the supply of fuel to selected cylinders of all of and the operation of inlet and exhaust valves of the selected cylinders of a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine comprises electrically energizable fuel injectors for all cylinders of the engine, respectively, and adapted when energized to discharge fuel adjacent the inlet valves, respectively, for induction into all of the cylinders. An engine load detection device is provided to detect a predetermined control element in which the engine is to run on selected cylinders of all and a control circuit is provided to disable the fuel injectors of the remaining cylinders. The apparatus also comprises an valve operating device effective to disable the operation of the inlet and exhaust valves for the remaining cylinders to maintain them in their closed position as long as the engine load detection device detects the predetermined control event.
A problem encountered in this known control apparatus is that, when the engine is to be decelerated while the engine runs on the selected cylinders of all, the effective engine braking can not be obtained since the disabled cylinders do not pump air.